blinovitch_lmt_doctor_who_databasefandomcom-20200215-history
First Doctor
The First Doctor was the original incarnation of the Doctor's first regeneration cycle. He initially approached humans and otherwise suspicious appearing persons with a great sense of skepticism. Originally, stubborn, slightly pompous and occasionally selfish, the Doctor, over the course of his travels began to mellow into a more approachable, grandfatherly figure to all whom travelled with him. He originally portrayed himself to be omniscient with a better grasp of the way everything works than everybody else, and his egocentric and sometimes witless nature occasionally resulted in him putting himself and his companions at risk, but these qualities faded over time and he became and more affectionate and kind. Overview The First Doctor began by fleeing his home planet, Gallifrey, in a Type 40 TARDIS he commandeered for himself and eventually found himself residing in 20th century London with his granddaughter, Susan, landing 'his' TARDIS in a junkyard. He disapproved of Susan going to Coal Hill School and eventually left London behind, beginning his travels anew with Susan and her two schoolteachers, Ian Chesterton and Barbara Wright, whom he kidnapped in his abrupt departure from London in 1963 and spent two years trying to return home. After leaving Susan to live her own life in the 22nd century with a man with whom she'd fallen in love, the Doctor met young orphan, Vicki Pallister, on the planet Dido and she joined him, Ian and Barbara on their travels. The trio travelled together until they became involved in an extravagant chase throughout time and space, orchestrated by the Daleks in their own time/space machine. When the Daleks had been defeated, Ian and Barbara finally returned home in the Dalek's machine, whilst their place was soon taken up by stranded pilot, Steven Taylor, whom they all met on Mechanus. Vicki departed the TARDIS to marry a man she'd met in ancient Troy, while Steven remained with the Doctor. The pair of them had a brief falling out of the deaths of two companions they had made in a lengthy adventure with the Daleks, Katarina and Sara Kingdom, and the Doctor's apprehension to prevent the events of the massacre in Paris, 1572 and left the TARDIS, but quickly returned and found himself travelling with Dodo Chaplet. Steven, eventually, did leave the TARDIS to help lead a civilisation they had discovered. After a traumatic experience of brainwashing by WOTAN, Dodo returned home, leaving a note for the Doctor and he was, unwittingly, accompanied by stowaways Ben Jackson and Polly Wright. When the TARDIS materialised in the South Pole, the Doctor, Ben and Polly were able to stop a plot orchestrated by the Cybermen, but it was a battle which took a heavy physical strain on the Doctor's body. He wandered across the snowy wastelands, his body preparing to regenerate for the very first time, and refused to allow the change, being afraid of the process. He discovered a future incarnation of himself, attempting to do the same thing and, after a final adventure with his future self, returned to the South Pole in his TARDIS, collapsing to the floor after letting Ben and Polly inside and he finally, willingly, regenerated into a brand-new, second incarnation. Biography Life on Gallifrey Youth and upbringing To be added Education To be added Career To be added Family life To be added Leaving Gallifrey Conflicting accounts To be added First departure To be added First destinations To be added Wanderers in the Fourth dimension To be added Time on Earth After their earliest travels following their departure from Gallifrey, the Doctor and Susan hid out in London in the 1960s, after the TARDIS transformed itself into a contemporary police telephone box. While Susan was admitted to and attended Coal Hill School, the Doctor remained secluded and kept himself to himself. However, there were occasional instances which required his attention and ushered him into helping others, though usually at Susan's behest. During the time Susan attended Coal Hill and befriended a boy named Cedric, the Doctor was distrustful of him when he and Colonel Rook trick them and tell them they were to be used to fight a war. With the local youths under the influence of a German hypersonic weapon forcing them to attack anything considered "alien", the Doctor used Susan's transistor radio and pieces from a warehouse in which they were all trapped to block the device's signal and give the youths their free will back. (AUDIO: Hunters of Earth) Meeting Ian and Barbara In November 1963, Susan was followed back to 76 Totter's Lane, where the TARDIS was stationed, by her curious schoolteachers, Ian Chesterton and Barbara Wright. To his dismay, they forced themselves inside; the Doctor closed the doors and acted very hostile towards the intruders, refusing to release them out of concern that they would tell everybody about them unless he and Susan were also to leave. When Susan refused, the Doctor kidnapped the schoolteachers, launching the TARDIS and sending it back to prehistoric Earth, where they were all captured by a tribe of cavemen trying to learn the secret of fire. Being forced to work together to make their escape, the Doctor and the others were freed by one of the cavemen. When they were pursued through the jungle and one of the cavemen was injured, the Doctor considered killing him with a rock before Ian caught and stopped him. (TV: An Unearthly Child) The Doctor's eighth incarnation also presented himself in a time bubble and dissuaded him of this course as well. (PROSE: The Eight Doctors) Soon, the travellers made it back to the TARDIS and escaped; the Doctor then told Ian and Barbara that he wasn't currently capable of returning them to their own time. (TV: An Unearthly Child) Landing on Skaro, the Doctor discovered a large city of the edge of a petrified jungle and wanted to go and investigate it, but his companions refused to. In an act of stubbornness, the Doctor sabotaged the TARDIS by removing the fluid link and claiming it needed more mercury, which they could only get from the city. However, when Barbara was captured by the Daleks, the Doctor was forced to reveal his deception and Ian forced him to look for her when they too were captured and the component taken. When cured of radiation sickness and having made their escape, the Doctor helped in warning the planet's other inhabitants, the Thals, of a Dalek ambush. They were forced to reenter the city to retrieve the fluid link from the Daleks and the Doctor helped the Thals finally defeat their enemy and reclaim their planet. (TV: The Daleks) Trying to return Ian and Barbara home with the malfunctioning fast return switch, the Doctor became strongly hostile towards them when the TARDIS console exploded mid-flight and caused the travellers to behave erratically. Accusing them of being the cause of the damage, the Doctor threatened to put them off the ship; however, this spurred Barbara into trying to disprove him and ultimately find the answer he needed to save them. After the danger passed, the Doctor apologised to Barbara for the nasty things he said to her and Ian. (TV: The Edge of Destruction) According to the Eleventh Doctor, this incident made him have a new respect and curiosity for humanity. (COMIC: Hunters of the Burning Stone) When the TARDIS was stranded in 13th Century China, the Doctor and his companions were made party to the legendary Venetian explorer Marco Polo; the Doctor was infuriated when Polo seized the TARDIS to give as a gift to Kublai Khan as exchange for safe transit to Venice, acting very petulant and indignant for most of the journey. He believed Susan when she suspected fellow traveller and Mongol warlord Tegana of trying to sabotage the caravan, but they found themselves unable to prove it. When they arrived at the Kublai Khan's palace, the Doctor and the Khan initially butted heads but found common ground on account of their great ages and experiences. After Polo saved the Khan from being assassinated by Tegana, he returned the TARDIS key to the Doctor and allowed them to depart. (TV: Marco Polo) When they land on the planet Marinus, the travellers are sent to different zones of the planet looking for the keys of Marinus to protect them from the Voord. after branching off from his companions, the Doctor jumped ahead to a later zone where he defended Ian when he was put on trial for murder. After the Voord were defeated, the travellers left. (TV: The Keys of Marinus) When they arrival in Mexico in the 15th Century, the Doctor is angry when Barbara attempts to change the course of history by changing the Aztec custom of sacrifice for her own ends but still understands her good intentions (TV: The Aztecs) When they are stranded on a spaceship orbiting the Sense Sphere, the Doctor goes down to the planet as part of the party sent to make peace with the Sensorites and helps them route out a murderous traitor and helped create a cure for a poison that had been placed in their water supply. As they leave, though, the Doctor is offended by Ian's suggestion that he can't pilot the TARDIS and proclaims that he'll put them off the ship wherever it next lands. (TV: The Sensorites) However, after surviving the French Revolution, he seemed to forget his misgivings. (TV: The Reign of Terror) When the TARDIS doors open prematurely during materialisation, the ship and it's crew are shrunk down to mere inches tall, landing in someone's back garden. The Doctor and Susan climb up a drain pipe to get to Ian and Barbara and the Doctor manages to restore them to normal size and save Barbara from a toxic substance. (TV: Planet of Giants) Saying goodbye to Susan The TARDIS lands in London in the 22nd Century wherein the Daleks have overthrown the human race and have taken control of the Earth. The Doctor and his companions separately join a resistance to fight them. While in the effort of stopping the Daleks, the Doctor notes Susan's growing attraction to resistance member David Campbell. When the Daleks are defeated, the Doctor realises that Susan needs to live her own life with the man she loves and locks her out of the TARDIS. After some final parting words and a promise to return one day, the Doctor leaves with Ian and Barbara. (TV: The Dalek Invasion of Earth) Meeting Vicki Still adjusting to life without Susan, the Doctor, Ian and Barbara land on the planet Dido and discover a shipwrecked girl named Vicki Pallister and her acquaintance Bennett. After the Doctor discovers Bennett was responsible for the deaths of the indigenous race and Vicki's father and stops him, he offers Vicki the chance to come with them, which she accepts (TV: The Rescue) Shortly after, he and Vicki are seperated in Rome where he is mistaken for a famous lyre player and secret assassin, Maximus Pettulian. When he embroiled in a plot to kill Emperor Nero, the Doctor inadvertently gives him the idea to start the Great Fire of Rome. (TV: The Romans) After leaving Rome, the TARDIS is dragged to the planet Vortis where the Doctor and Vicki are captured and held prisoner by Animus. While in captivity, Ian and Barbara assist the butterfly-like Menoptera in overcoming the Animus-controlled Zarbi and rescue the Doctor and Vicki (TV: The Web Planet) In 12th Century Palestine, Barbara is captured by El Akir, the Doctor tries to persuade Richard the Lionheart to help in rescuing her. He also disguises Vicki as a boy for her protection. (TV: The Crusade) While in flight, the TARDIS jumps a time track when it lands on the planet Xeros and the travellers are given a glimpse at their future where they are made into exhibits in a space museum. The Doctor is caught and nearly made into the exhibit before he is rescued by Ian and then promptly assists an underground rebellion of Xerons to overthrow the Morok oppressors. (TV: The Space Museum) Unbeknownst to the travellers, the Daleks watch their departure from Xeros and prepare their own time machine in pursuit. They chase the TARDIS through various times and places in order to catch them; on one of these landings on the planet Mechanus, they attempt to trap the Doctor by replacing him with a robot replicant, but it is soon stopped by the real Doctor. Also on Mechanus, they meet stranded pilot Steven Taylor. When the Daleks are stopped, the Doctor reluctantly allows Ian and Barbara to use the Daleks' machine to return home. (TV: The Chase) Steven joins the TARDIS When Steven turns up dazed and confused in the TARDIS after escaping Mechanus, the Doctor allows him to accompany him and Vicki on their travels. Landing in Northumbria in 1066, a few days before the Battle of Hastings, the Doctor discovers another of his own race, referred to as the Monk, attempting to change it's outcome by carelessly disrupting the course of history. After stopping his plan, the Doctor steals his dimensional control and shrinks the interior of his TARDIS, rendering it useless and stranding him, before he himself leaves in his own with Steven and Vicki (TV: The Time Meddler) The TARDIS arrives in the middle of a conflict between the Rills and the Drahvins; when Vicki discovers that the Rills are actually the victims of the aggressive Drahvins, lead by the malicious Maaga, the Doctor helps to get them away from the dying planet before escaping with his companions and leaving Maaga to her fate (TV: Galaxy 4) Arriving on the outskirts of Troy, the Doctor is initially mistaken for the ancient Greek God, Zeus; however, when he is exposed, he is forced by Odysseus to conceive a way of sacking the city for the glory of Greece. Using his knowledge of the future to ensure that history remains unchanged, he managed to rescue Vicki and Steven from the city. While Vicki stays behind, having fallen in love with Trolius and chosen to stay with him, the Doctor takes young handmaiden Katarina with him at her request to save her from the seige. (TV: The Myth Makers) Stopping the Master Plan While looking to help an injured Steven, the Doctor looks for assistance on the planet Kembel and discovers a meeting between a mass of alien delegates and the Daleks. Infiltrating the meeting, he learns of the Daleks plan to build a Time Destructor using a Taranium core. Stealing the core, the Doctor, Steven, Katarina and Space Security Agent Brett Vyon steal a ship to warn the Earth. On the way, Katarina sacrifices herself to save the others from a deranged survivor from the planet. The corrupt Guardian of the Solar System, Mavic Chen, attempts to stop the Doctor and his friends by making them fugitives with the SSS. Agent Sara Kingdom kills Vyon and pursues the Doctor and Steven when they make it back to the TARDIS on Kembel and the Doctor convinces Sara of the truth. (TV: The Daleks' Master Plan) Running from the Daleks On their efforts to keep the Taranium from the Daleks, the Doctor and his companions travel to various times and places: such as Liverpool, Christmas 1965, Hollywood, 1921, with the Doctor meeting Bing Crosby in the process and 21st Century London. (TV: The Daleks' Master Plan) The travellers also had various other adventures during their escapes. The Doctor manages to help a young boy named Robert fulfil the wish of his deceased twin brother, who died of Leukaemia and put him in his place while he took the dying boy to live his final moments overlooking the surface of Mars. (PROSE: The Little Drummer Boy; AUDIO: The Little Drummer Boy) Landing on a water-drowned planet, the Doctor managed to save everybody from a giant tentacled creature, recovering the TARDIS from the deadly seas below (AUDIO: The Drowned World) Their journeys later take them to a sentient house in Ely capable of granting wishes to those inside it. The Doctor wanted to investigate the house and managed to convince the house when Sara had inadvertently wished Steven away. (AUDIO: Home Truths) When the TARDIS was attacked by a species of anemone changelings, it was crashed in London in the 1950s. When the ship shut itself down to defend itself from attack and later disappeared, the Doctor's link to the ship rendered him comatose. The Doctor was captured by the changelings but eventually recovered while in their captivity and managed to connect with Sara and tell her how to stop them. (AUDIO: An Ordinary Life) When the Doctor found another time machine on their flight path, he put the TARDIS down on Tigella where he and the others are nearly lured into a trap by the Monk, after revenge for being stranded in 1066. Repairing his damage to the sabotaged TARDIS lock, the Doctor, Steven and Sara escape. After another journey to Trafalgar Square in 1966, the TARDIS landed in Egypt where the Doctor is forced to surrender the real Taranium core to the Daleks while he takes the direction unit from the Monk's TARDIS to return them to Kembel to fight them head-on. On their return to Kembel, the Doctor stole the Daleks' Time Destructor as it started to activate. He attempted to return to the TARDIS with it, but the effect of the device's detonation rendered the entire planet a desert and aged Sara to death. Also weakened by the Destructor, the Doctor manageed to return to the TARDIS and looked on the result with Steven when the device burns itself out, ruminating on what a dreadful waste of life the whole ordeal was. (TV: The Daleks' Master Plan) Oliver Harper To be added The Game of Rassilon Sometime later, the Doctor was drawn into the Game of Rassilon and brought to the Death Zone where he was reunited with Susan and encounters his second, third and fifth incarnations while the fourth was stuck in a time eddy. Assisting the Fifth Doctor in getting to the Dark Tower, he encountered a future version of the Master, though did not recognise him. He managed to break Borusa's hypnotic hold over the Fifth Doctor with help from his following two selves and Borusa is trapped in a living death by attempting to gain immortality from the Tomb of Rassilon, as the inscription on his sarcophagus stating that it would. Following this, the Doctor departed in his TARDIS, while the Second and Third Doctors left in their TARDISes, and returned Susan home (TV: The Five Doctors) Time alone To be added Adventures with John and Gillian To be added Resumed travels with Steven The Doctor and Steven answered the pleas of a little girl named Greta in helping her sick grandfather. When the cottage was besieged by a forest of sentient trees that starts transforming Greta's grandfather and father into mossy creatures, the Doctor confronted the trees and told them the story of why humans have Christmas Trees in the first place and the trees relented, relinquishing their hold on the men. (AUDIO: O Tannenbaum) Meeting Dodo When the TARDIS landed in Paris on the eve of the Massacre of St Bartholomew's Eve, the Doctor disappeared and Steven, presuming him to be posing as the identical Abbot of Ambroise, asked for the assistance of a young servant named Anne Chaplet. When the Doctor reappeared, realising what is about to occur, the Doctor took Steven away in the TARDIS. Angry that he left Anne behind and felt that he may have caused her death, Steven vowed to leave the Doctor when the TARDIS next lands. On arriving in London, 1966, the Doctor pondered about returning to Gallifrey after Steven goes but decided against it. His thoughts were suddenly interrupted when Dodo Chaplet ran into the TARDIS looking for a policeman and Steven returned to warn the Doctor of two approaching policemen. While Steven thought about Anne's possible survival, the Doctor invited Dodo to accompany them. (TV: The Massacre) Arriving on the Ark, a ship carrying a generation of humans in the distant future to a new planet, the Doctor assisted the human population in curing a plague inadvertently brought aboard by a cold-ridden Dodo. When they left, the TARDIS returned to the Ark years later when the humans' servants, the Monoids, had overthrown and subjugated them. While stranded on the planet below, the Doctor received help from the native Refusians to stop the Monoids and give the humans their freedom back (TV: The Ark) The TARDIS ias captured by the Celestial Toymaker and, while his companions played his games, the Doctor was called to play a game of his own with the Toymaker in his Toyroom but outwitted him and escaped. (TV: ''The Celestial Toymaker'') Looking for a dentist to assist him with a toothache, the TARDIS brought the Doctor to Tombstone, Arizona in 1881 where he underwent a painful extraction. In the town, he was mistaken for his fugitive dentist Doc Holliday and is targeted by the Clinton brothers, Ike, Phineas and Billy. He and his companions left the town after being witness to the Gunfight at the O.K. Corral. (TV: The Gunfighters) Landing on a planet wherein a group of settlers maintain their utopic lifestyle by transferring the intellect from the natives, the Doctor assisted in stopping the transfers permanently and bade farewell to Steven, who decides to remain and lead the population into a new era. (TV: The Savages) Alone again To be added Two new friends Not long afterwards, the TARDIS brought the Doctor and Dodo back to London in the 20th Century where Dodo was hypnotised into assisting the megalomaniacal computer WOTAN in taking over the city with it's War Machines. The Doctor, with the help of young sailor Ben Jackson and secretary Polly Wright, managed to stop the War Machines when he recieved word from Dodo that she'd chosen to remain. The Doctor is disheartened and goes into the TARDIS after saying goodbye to Ben and Polly when the follow him inside to return the key he'd dropped earlier (TV: The War Machines) While initially angry about them imposing themselves on him, the Doctor conceded that they were stuck with him for the time being and allowed them to remain with him. They landed in 17th Century Cornwall and were captured by pirate captain Samuel Pike, who was looking for a long-lost treasure. In the chaos of his defeat at the hands of local law enforcement, the Doctor, Ben and Polly are able to slip away (TV: The Smugglers) Growing weaker To be added Last stand against the Cybermen The TARDIS brought the Doctor, Ben and Polly to Antarctica, 1986 where they were trapped and besieged in the Snowcap base by the Cybermen, cyborg inhabitants of Earth's long-lost twin planet, Mondas. While the crew of the base worked to destroy the Cybermen and stop Mondas from approaching the planet, the Doctor collapsed, his capability to resist his oncoming regeneration slowly deteriorating. (TV: The Tenth Planet, Twice Upon a Time) According to one account, the approach of Mondas siphoning off energy from the Earth was what triggered the Doctor's regeneration in the first place (PROSE: Interference: Book Two) When the Doctor awoke, he confronted the Cybermen, who planned to take all humans on the base and convert them into Cybermen and he and Polly were taken prisoner. By the time Ben had rescued them, the Doctor had grown wearier, proclaiming that it was "far from all over" as the left the base and wandered out into the snowy landscape outside (TV: The Tenth Planet, Twice Upon a Time) As he wandered, he attempted to force his body to not regenerate, trying to fight to process when he stumbled across his twelfth incarnation close by, attempting to do the same thing (TV: The Doctor Falls, Twice Upon a Time) Death The Doctor struggled to believe this other man was himself until he went inside his TARDIS with the temporally-displace World War I captain behind him and witness his hand glowing with regeneration energy. The TARDIS was picked up by Testimony's ship where the Doctor was shown various images of his future selves being described by the glass avatar as "the Doctor of War", shocking him. When they escape, the Twelfth Doctor used the Doctor's TARDIS to travel to Villengard where he speaks with his future self's companion Bill Potts about why he left Gallifrey and what he was running to. When the Twelfth Doctor realised that their refusal to regenerate twice in the same lifetime displace the captain, he and the Doctor returned him to the crater on the front line where he had been taken from and was likely to die. Introducing himself as Archibald Hamish Lethbridge-Stewart, the Doctor assures him he will look in on his family when he can and his future self assures him of that fact. When time resumed, the captain was saved by the beginning of the 1914 Christmas armistice, as the Twelfth Doctor and moved time forward by a couple of hours. Deciding that his future is in safe hands, the Doctor decided he was ready to move forward and bode farewell to his future self, before returning to his TARDIS. Setting the controls to return him to Antarctica and let Ben and Polly in when it arrives, the Doctor collapses and, finally accepting his destiny, allows the regeneration process to begin - his face is consumed in a bright light, to the astonishment of Ben and Polly when the find him and it dissipates to reveal his new, second incarnation's face. (TV: Twice Upon a Time, The Tenth Planet) Post Mortum As the Second Doctor adjusted to his new body, he looked at himself in the mirror and saw his old face reflected at first before it shifted to his new appearance (TV: The Power of the Daleks) Undated Events To be added Alternate Timelines To be added Psychological Profile Personality According to the Tenth Doctor, the First Doctor was always trying to be "old and grumpy and important you do when you're young" (TV: Time Crash) Habits and quirks To be added Skills and abilities To be added Appearance By the time he'd met Ian and Barbara in 1963, the Doctor appeared as a man in is late-fifties to early-sixties with long white hair and a sophisticated disposition. (TV: An Unearthly Child, et at.) Clothing Main attires To be added Other outfits To be added Other Matters Casting To be added whoisdoctorwho.co.uk To be added Behind the Scenes To be added External Links To be added Category:Incarnations of the Doctor Category:Time Lords Category:Time Lord Renegades